


Скелеты мистера Уэллса

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells speedster, M/M, Orgasm Control, PWP, Punishment for curiosity, Rape, Selfcest, Sex Toys, Third season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Ха-Эр оказался вовсе не таким наивным и глупым простаком, каким его все считали. Гарри был неосторожен — очень зря он открыл чужой шкаф и вытащил на свет чужой скелет...
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Kudos: 1





	Скелеты мистера Уэллса

— Какие вы все настырные. Что малыш Циско, что теперь ты, Гарри...  
Мягкий, немного укоризненный, но больше раздражённый голос звучит прямо над левым ухом, и Гарри практически подкидывает от острой вспышки наслаждения, словно бритвой резанувшей по венам.  
Они находятся в дальних комнатах лаборатории — тех, что избрал Ха-Эр для своего временного пристанища. Гарри стоит, вцепившись в стол побледневшими пальцами, склонив голову и тяжело дыша от возбуждения, пронзающего его сильнее и сильнее. Его мучитель, точная копия с таинственной и ненормальной версии Земли, находится где-то позади — Гарри не видит его, но чувствует лёгкое, совершенно спокойное дыхание.  
Уже третий час тёмная лошадка Ха-Эр держит его в заложниках в этой комнате. Мстит за любопытство. Как там говорится про Варвару? Гарри предпочёл бы, чтобы ему оторвали нос.  
Внутри учёного всё сжимается и пульсирует. Гарри хрипло, судорожно дышит и едва слышно стонет, прикасаясь лбом к деревянной поверхности стола. Ноги дрожат, но учёный старается держаться — ему не хочется валяться в ногах того, чью скрытую натуру он не почувствовал. От кого не веяло опасностью.

Гарри — честно — вовсе не собирался выводить Ха-Эра на чистую воду. Ему было всё равно, что из себя представляет эта его копия, чего хочет и к чему стремится. Всё, что двигало Гарри в тот момент, когда он открывал застёжку ха-эровой сумки — это попытка найти хоть что-то родственное с человеком, по воле судьбы оказавшимся его двойником с Земли-19.  
Ничего родственного не нашлось. Зато нашёлся костюм — здравствуй, девятнадцатый Флэш! — и батончики — интересно, кто их ему делал? Гарри решил тогда, что Ха-Эр над ним постебался. Фыркнул, засунул находки в сумку и отправился по своим делам. И лишь лежа в лабораторной гостиной поздно ночью, он понял, что вытащил на свободу настоящий — и даже ужасный — скелет. Неужто его двойник — на самом деле спидстер?  
Эта мысль не давала Гарри покоя всю ночь. Провозившись в постели до первых лучей рассвета, пробившихся сквозь шторы, он не выдержал. Быстро накинул поверх ночной рубашки кофту и снова направился к "чужому шкафу". И попал.

Гарри всегда был холодным — что в отношениях, что на ощупь. А вот Ха-Эр, чьи сильные руки прижали его тогда к стене, словно пылал изнутри, как спящий до поры до времени вулкан.  
— Не спится, Гарри? — несмотря на общий жар, голос третьего Уэллса был холоднее льда. Гарри пытался извернуть шею, чтобы посмотреть на свою копию, однако ему не дали этого сделать, мягко, но крепко удерживая за затылок. — Нечем заняться, да? — Лёд в голосе продолжал холодеть до небывалой температуры, заставляя Гарри почти осязаемо дрожать. — Что же, я могу тебя развлечь, раз уж нам обоим не спится.

Откуда Ха-Эр взял вибратор — Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия. Возможно, стащил в ближайшем сексшопе прямо в тот же момент — всё-таки суперскорость была полезна в подобных делах.  
Гарри не успел сориентироваться — любой человек на его месте не успел бы. Спидстер пользовался своими преимуществами, как только мог.  
Гарри дышал загнанно, как пойманная в силки птица, когда горячие пальцы, покрытые смазкой, плавно погружались в его напряжённое тело. Ха-Эр не давал ему сбежать, контролируя процесс полностью и безоговорочно.  
После пальцев настал черёд вибратора. Гарри задёргался и зашипел — тот был чуть больше в диаметре и неприятно растягивал непривычные к такому напору мышцы. Однако когда прибор был вставлен в нужное место, а скучающий Ха-Эр что-то переключил на пульте, Гарри уже не зашипел, а вскрикнул в голос. Неожиданно приятная вибрация резанула по нервам, и учёный неосознанно дёрнулся, чуть не ударившись об стол.  
Для наивного простачка Ха-Эр на удивление хорошо пользовался взрослой игрушкой. Он умело регулировал скорости, и вскоре Гарри уже подвывал и тёрся телом обо все находящиеся рядом вещи, пытаясь скинуть с себя напряжение. Просто взять и подрочить он почему-то не мог — мешала природная скованность. Гарри просто не мог представить, как будет самоудовлетворяться в присутствии постороннего мужчины.  
Ха-Эр не собирался ему помогать. Лишь когда бёдра Гарри мелко задрожали, а он сам моляще заскулил, с силой вжимаясь в стол, спидстер оказался рядом. Он решительно сдёрнул ночные штаны Гарри, будто не чувствуя лёгкого сопротивления, которое оказывала ему адекватная часть учёного, и парой сильных движений довёл того до долгожданной разрядки.  
Гарри хрипло дышал, уткнувшись носом в стол. Горячее дыхание Ха-Эра шевелило короткие кучеряшки возле самой шеи, влажные от схлынувшей неги. Но не успел Гарри до конца прийти в себя, как почувствовал вновь разгорающуюся внутри вибрацию.  
— Не-е-ет, — учёный выдохнул, словно всхлипнул, и бессильно заскрёб пальцами шершавую поверхность стола. — Нет, нет, нет... Ха-Эр...  
— Тс-с-с, — влажные губы коснулись его левого уха. — Ты выдержишь. Я знаю.  
— Не надо... — дыхание снова участилось. Член словно сдавило чем-то приятно-болезненным, а бёдра вновь задрожали от острого наслаждения. Гарри почувствовал солёную влагу, текущую по собственным щекам, и скривился от отвращения к самому себе. Жалкий.  
Вместо ответа Ха-Эр жарко выдохнул в покрасневшее ухо и резко выкрутил рычажок на пульте до максимума. Гарри снова подкинуло, встряхнуло, ударило обухом по мозгам. А в следующий миг горячая ладонь обхватила его стоящее естество, пустила вибрацию по тонким цепким пальцам. Спидстер вибрировал на сверхскорости, вжавшись в стонущего человека, сверхбыстрыми движениями тёр его член, другой рукой обхватив поперёк груди и прижимая к себе.  
Гарри казалось, что воздух вокруг вскипел и превратился в желе. Искрящийся, дрожащий от спидфорса Ха-Эр заставлял его испытывать незнакомые, очень унизительные, но такие острые и приятные ощущения. Учёный не понимал, чего добился всем этим его двойник, он даже не понимал окончательно, что чувствует сам — страх, ненависть, возбуждение, удовлетворение? Противоречивые чувства накрыли его с головой, и Гарри с громким стоном кончил в вибрирующую руку, подрагивая от нереальных ощущений.  
"Так вот что чувствует мисс Уэст с Барри", — подумал он перед тем, как покачнуться и устало навалиться на Ха-Эра.  
Всё-таки он был уже далеко не мальчиком. Два оргазма — и организм вяло сигнализирует о своём скором отключении. Впрочем, кажется, третий Уэллс не особо протестует. Используя спидфорс, он уносит Гарри в его комнату в одной ослепительной фиолетовой вспышке, где аккуратно, словно любимую даму, укладывает на кровать.  
— Я тебе этого не прощу, — чуть совладав с дыханием, едва слышно шипит Гарри.  
Светлые глаза Ха-Эра насмешливо сияют в полутьме комнаты.  
— В самом деле? По-моему, ты был не против, — он садится между ног учёного и касается пальцами местечка между мошонкой и анусом.  
Гарри напрягся бы, если бы мог — все мышцы тела натруженно ноют. Очевидно, сегодня он не сможет встать с постели. Словно почувствовав отсутствие сопротивления, Ха-Эр вторгается в мелко вздрогнувшее под ним тело, подцепляет пальцами цепочку вибратора и медленно, осторожно тянет его наружу, слушая чужое рваное дыхание — из-за оргазма внутренние мышцы стали мягкими и очень чувствительными, тонко реагирующими на раздражители.  
— Ах! — вырывается из глотки Гарри, когда вибратор с тихим чпоканьем покидает его тело.  
Ха-Эр резкой молнией улетает куда-то и почти в ту же секунду вновь объявляется. В руках его полотенце из общей душевой, которым спидстер тут же тщательно вытирает безвольного человека.  
— Между прочим, ты сам напросился, — словно сообщая о погоде на день, замечает он. Дожидается, когда Гарри сфокусирует на нём сердито-усталый взгляд, и добавляет: — Я просил не трогать мои вещи. Ты не воспринял мои слова достойно. Мне пришлось тебя проучить.  
— И чего ты добился всем этим? — по-прежнему тихо поинтересовался Гарри, прикрывая глаза.  
— Ты маялся от безделья. Я обеспечил тебе дело.  
— Не боишься, что расскажу?  
— О чём? Как я дважды довёл тебя до высшего наслаждения? — улыбка Ха-Эра вышла немного насмешливой.  
— О том, что ты спидстер, — уточнил Гарри.  
— Не, не боюсь. Циско уже знает. Да и Бэ-А, думаю, догадывается о чём-то, — третий Уэллс вздыхает и пальцами выводит на бедре Гарри какие-то узоры. — Меня напрягает не столько факт наличия тайны, сколько ваше неуёмное желание лезть в чужое бельё. Скажи, на Земле-1 это что, в порядке вещей?  
— Так же, как и на Земле-19, очевидно, потребность трахать всё подряд...  
— Не злись, — примирительно приподнимает ладони Ха-Эр. — Давай так: ты не лезешь в мои вещи и мою жизнь, а я больше и пальцем тебя не коснусь. Идёт?  
Гарри молчит, плавая в каком-то полубессознательном киселе и плохо соображая, о чём идёт речь. Ха-Эр вздыхает и встаёт с кровати.  
— Ладно, поговорим позже. Пока отдыхай, — он накрывает засыпающего человека одеялом и тут же уносится прочь.  
Гарри сонно глядит ему вслед. Вот уж везёт ему на копий с других Земель! Один убийца, другой трахает всё, что пытается узнать его получше...  
— Терпеть не могу своих двойников, — тихо бормочет себе под нос учёный и незаметно проваливается в сон без сновидений.


End file.
